The present invention relates to a food containing device and, more particularly, to a device for containing condiments and finger foods.
Finger food is food meant to be eaten directly using the hands, in contrast to food eaten with a knife and fork or other utensils. Foods considered street foods are frequently, though not exclusively, finger foods. Walking and eating food at the same time is difficult and messy, especially in crowded environments like carnivals, festivals and food truck rallies. Current food containers or cones do not make it easy to eat while walking. They are too large or bulky. They do not allow room for sauces or condiments to be used neatly or spill-free.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that neatly stores finger foods and condiments.